tales_of_alestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Country Bandits
Firsthand Account: Abizu Abizu, Kaladin, Galavant, Rathogas, Sigifrith, and Yin set out by boat to Brinstoon in order to follow up on Galavant's reports of bandits in the surrounding areas. Once there we made contact with the local sheriff and were informed of the kidnapping of local children as well as the loss of a local ferry to outside forces. Heading that way to investigate, we found a camp of dragonborn camped near the ferry as well as a dozen or so children. We beset their camp and wiped them out, Kaladin's magic incapacitating nearly half their number and making them far more managable. We are fortunate that they did not take any children hostage; Galavant has a talent for attracting attention to himself. We were able to save the children and take two dragonborn prisoner, which were later taken into custody in Brinstoon. We found that these dragonborn were simply more results of the end of the war, trying to sell the children in order to make enough money to leave Alestria and return home. They knew little else of immediate value in regards to other bandit parties, but we should assume to encounter plenty more in the coming days. The war may be over but many of its effects yet remain. Firsthand Account: Sigifrith Galavant a strange knightly fellow told me in the forges that there were some sort of muraders and brigands to the south east of Grimhollow. He gathered a mottly crew of other adventurers that I had never met before and everyone already seemed to know each other so I never had the chance to say much more about this, I knew Rathogas however a grey orc man. We all took a short boat trip to Brinstoon where we were quickly informed the bandits were stealing children for some nefarious deed... probably some monster race I thought at this point. We also met two strange people that spoke a weird tongue and I recall one of the spell slingers of the group saying they were trying to start a church I think, heretics if you ask me but we had more pressing matters. It was then to the north by a docks we found them, lizard dragon scale men roughly a score of them. We made two battle lines the vanguard and the ranged, I was present in the vanguard defending the shorter ranged ranged fellows of my company. The battle was hard fought but to our grace many of those scaled beasts thought it better to look at trees than actually engage in honorable combat with me and the rest of the vanguard. The children rescued we returned them back to their homes in the surrounding area. We town was so gratful at this they offered each of us a small reward which I took to not be rude. Upon returning to Grimhollow we informed the governing body and the guards of our grand bandit slaying activites and got rewarded there as well.